Reencuentros
by Nagi w
Summary: Cuando Calipso y Leo llegan a una nueva ciudad, se encontrarán con una vieja amiga a la que hace ya unos seis meses que no ven. ¿Cómo reaccionará al enterarse de que Leo no está muerto, como creía?


**Disclamer: bueeeno… seeeeep. Esto iba a ser un Caleo por encargo, para mi amiga Calipso, pero… no me dijo qué argumento quería en el fic de la parejita, por lo que la cosa empezó lentamente a irse de las manos. No soy Rick Riordan por suerte para la saga.**

 **¡Ahora disfrutad el fic!**

–No –fue la rotunda negación de la chica cuando ambos pies tocaron el suelo. Trató de subirse de nuevo al dragón, pero su novio se lo impidió.

–Venga, preciosidad. Nunca he estado en esta ciudad y lo más importante… ¡Me muero de hambre!

–Si crees que voy a quedarme aquí para comer esas hamburguesas grasientas ni lo pienses, porque…

No pudo seguir quejándose, una suplicante mirada la hizo callar. Él estaba haciendo trampa, sabía que apenas podía negarse ante esa carita de niño bueno...

–Solo hasta que comamos, anda. No todo es grasiento –Leo escudriñó su alrededor y la bombilla de su cabeza se encendió al instante– ¡ahí! Vamos a por un falafel.

La chica no sabía qué era eso ni confiaba demasiado en la comida americana después de lo que había visto y probado. Le echaba para atrás la magia extraña anclada a esa ciudad, que le hacía desear montarse en Festus y desaparecer enseguida de Boston.

Con algo de magia, escondieron a Festus y se dirigieron al centro comercial más cercano, en el que el latino había visto un cartel "Fadlan's Falafel".

Annabeth estaba escuchando atentamente las aventuras de su primo mientras comían. Ya le había explicado por qué el dueño le llamaba Fred y ella había comprendido por sí sola por qué no podían conocer su verdadero nombre. Magnus Chase estaba muerto.

–¿Qué hace un sitio como este alrededor de una chica como tú? –una voz a su espalda la alertó.

En menos de un parpadeo la rubia se levantó tirando la mesa y apuntó al muchacho que acababa de hablar con un cuchillo blancuzco. Magnus no entendía por qué su prima apuntaba a un desconocido con una daga, ni de dónde había salido esta ni cómo había podido moverse tan rápido.

–Vale, vale, me rindo. Tu ganas –el chico alzó los brazos tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos– es mi culpa por saludarte por la espalda.

–¿Quién eres tú y por qué llevas ese cuerpo? –tras el revuelo inicial, todos los clientes volvieron a lo suyo sin notar el arma blanca de la chica.

Amir enseguida se acercó, alertado.

–¿Pasa algo, Fred? ¿Estáis todos bien? –paseó la mirada por los cuatro presentes.

–Perdona, no pasa nada –se excusó Annabeth, sin dejar de amenazar al latino mientras fingía inocencia– es solo que me he encontrado con un amigo al que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo, no me esperaba encontrarle aquí.

–Vale, bien –el chico asintió recolocando la mesa– os traeré otros falafels, esperad un segundo. ¿Vosotros que queréis? –preguntó amablemente a los recién llegados.

–En realidad… –la rubia miró su reloj– tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad, Fred? Hemos quedado con…

–Ah, sí, es verdad –se golpeó la frente con la mano, como si acabase de recordar algo– ¿Cuánto te debo, amigo?

Tras pagar, los cuatro se dirigieron a un callejón cercano, siempre guiados por Annabeth. Calipso estaba aún más incómoda que antes, sentía la magia extraña envolviendola, se había encontrado con esa chica a la que tantas veces había visto en visiones y… bueno, toda la tensión se podía cortar con una cucharilla de té.

–Tenemos… muchas cosas de las que hablar, Annabeth –Leo mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, acariciándose el cuello por hacer algo con las manos.

–Cállate –ordenó bruscamente. Se colocó de forma que Leo quedase entre ella y la pared.

La tensión fluía por su cuerpo, muchos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior. Conocía a la chica que estaba con él, lo que solo servía para empeorar las cosas. Antes de darse cuenta, le había pegado un buen derechazo al hijo de Hefesto en la nariz. Notaba la sangre ajena correr por su piel, pero no le importaba. Se había quedado mucho más tranquila.

–Vale, tiempo muerto –Magnus hizo una cruz con los brazos, ofreciéndose de intermediario.

Sabía que su prima era de armas tomar, pero romperle la nariz a un chico que solo le había dicho un piropo era pasarse un poco. Calipso le ofreció un pañuelo a su novio, aunque no se atrevió a intervenir. Bastante tirria tendría que tenerle ya la rubia.

–¿Sabes a qué día estamos hoy, Leo? –preguntó Annabeth, con la voz bastante más serena de lo que se esperaba.

–No.

–¿Sabes al menos en qué mes estamos?.

–En… ¿diciem… enero? –se aventuró, por el clima que hacía y por la cara que iba poniendo la chica.

–Enero. Enero, Leo. ¿Sabes cuánto llevas _muerto_?

–¿Seis meses? –se había vuelto cada vez más pequeño.

–Este es Magnus. Él tuvo la decencia de visitarme el día después de su muerte –el aludido se adelantó para aclarar un par de cosas, pero ella le lanzó una mirada mortífera– cállate.

–¡No nos han presentado! –el latino se adelantó, tratando de quitar un poco de hierro a la situación– Yo soy Leo Valdez, gran herrero, mejor persona. Y ella es mi novia Calipso –le tendió la mano, que el rubio estrechó.

–Calipso –si los tono de voz cortaran, la otra tendría un gran corte estilo harakiri.

–Annabeth –se estrecharon la mano de forma breve como si quemasen.

Su prima sacó un móvil y llamó a alguien, aún con esa cara de estar oliendo… cosas desagradables.

–Aquí hay alguien con quien te interesará hablar –contestó unos segundos después de marcar y le pasó el móvil a Leo, sin siquiera decirle quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Sorpresa! –como siempre, trataba de bromear en las peores situaciones– ¡Percy! ¡Estoy vivo! tengo muchas cosa que contaros, tío –hubo una pausa– ¿mi voz? Nah, que Annabeth me ha roto la nariz –tras otra pausa, le pasó el teléfono a la aludida– quiere hablar contigo.

–¿Te lo puedes creer? –preguntó indignada– sí, lo sé. Voy a mandarles al campamento ahora, yo no puedo volver aún. Todavía tengo algunos asuntos aquí en Boston, ya te contaré –hubo otra pausa, en la que sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y soltó una suave risa– tenlo por seguro. Yo también, adiós.

Magnus estaba totalmente extrañado por la última reacción de su prima. ¿Sonrojada? ¿Esa risita de adolescente enamorada? ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?.

–Es mi novio –le aclaró a su primo.

–Lo peor es que el hecho de que tengas novio es lo que más me sorprende de toda esta situación.

Recibió un puñetazo en el hombro antes de que la mirada de su prima volviese a endurecerse.

–Ya me habéis oído, al campamento derechitos. En cuanto vuelva al hotel hablaré con Jason para ver si habéis llegado.

–Si, mamá –contestó Leo, echando mano a su bolsillo. Sacó una figurita de juguete como esas que vendían con los cromos y la tiró al aire.

Como en uno de esos animes que veía de vez en cuando, el muñeco se transformó en un dragón metálico, que movió la cabeza y se puso a olisquear a Magnus.

–A ti sí me alegro de verte, Festus –saludó Annabeth acariciando la cabeza del bicharraco. Magnus había aprendido a desconfiar de cualquier animal que pareciese amable, así que temió por el brazo de su prima.

Los otros dos se subieron sobre el lomo y se despidieron escuetamente.

–Un placer conocerte, Magnus. ¿Vendrás al campamento pronto?

–Él es mi primo, Leo –explicó Annabeth– no es como nosotros.

Por suerte, el latino no se acordó de aquel pequeño detalle de que el chico al que acababa de conocer había muerto según lo que dijo ella. Asintió con la cabeza y salieron volando.

–Que lo sepas desde ya, prima. Solo me fío de los caballos con ocho patas, todo lo demás queda fuera de mi confianza. Sobre todo los lobos.

–Sospecho que aún tienes mucha historia que contarme –comenzó a andar hacia un parque cercano, donde se sentó en el primer banco que pilló.

–Si, bueno, ahora mismo me interesa mucho más la tuya. ¿Qué es todo eso que ha pasado?.

–Bueno… –Annabeth apartó la mirada– el verano del año pasado fue muy intenso. Ya te contaré, pero en resumen ese chico al que acabas de ver se suponía que había muerto en batalla. Y su novia lleva más de mil años encerrada en una isla, ¿te suena la leyenda de Calipso? Mi padre solía contarnos leyendas en Navidad.

Magnus asintió. Recordaba la parte del tío Frederick contando historias, pero no recordaba ni una sola de estas. Aún así, si le sonaba de algo el mito de Calipso.

–Luchó contra ese dios importante, Zeus ¿verdad? Los dioses la castigaron. ¿Por eso estaba encerrada en una isla?.

–Si.

–Y a ti te cae tan mal porque…

–Pretendió al que ahora es mi novio. Y me maldijo.

–Así que es la ex de tu novio. Ahora entiendo vuestra tensión –asintió pensativo, mirando hacia algún punto fijo.

–Oh, no. Ya quisiera ella ser la ex de mi novio, pero ese idiota solo ha tenido una novia en la vida, que es la que le dura. Pero pretendientes…

–Ahora va a resultar que estás saliendo con un ligón. Venga, tenemos tiempo. Cuentame más.

–Bueno, antes de la titánide, había una chica mortal con la que coincidió. Fueron al mismo instituto durante un año y se llevaban demasiado bien. Es decir…ella le tiraba las fichas a dos manos y el muy idiota no se enteraba. Y no es que me sintiese intimidada por esto, pero es que le salía el dinero hasta por las orejas.

Annabeth no miraba a su primo mientras hablaba. Estaba confesando secretos que guardaba muy celosamente, pero al fin y al cabo eran familia y sentía que quería compensar aquellos años en los que ella ni sabía que su primo vivía en la calle.

–Luego llegó Reyna, aunque apenas pude sentir celos de ella. Percy y yo ya estábamos saliendo cuando se conocieron y básicamente él la rechazó –una suave sonrisa cruzó su rostro– ella me cae muy bien, a pesar de que dos chicos la habían rechazado siguió a lo suyo dirigiendo un ejército como si nada. Es un ejemplo a seguir.

Miró al cielo, que estaba ya oscureciendo. No era tarde, podrían seguir allí. Tampoco hacía demasiado frío, por lo menos ninguno de los dos lo sentía como una molestia.

–Y hace medio año o así me enteré de que el mismisimo rey de los fantasmas se enamoró de él. Es un hijo de Hades, el dios del inframundo, y su historia es muy complicada por lo que no entraré en detalles. El caso es que estuvo enamorado de Percy desde los 10 años o así, hasta el verano pasado. Ahora ha encontrado pareja y son muy felices juntos, me alegro por él.

–Recapitulando. Tu novio le ha gustado a una rica, a una titán, a una ¿comandante? de ejércitos y a un chico. Y resulta que se quedó contigo –fue broma, pero estaba realmente interesado en saber qué había hecho en su prima después de conocer todo ese panorama. Recibió un golpe en el hombro, bastante fuerte.

–Venga, sigue contando tu historia y te demostraré lo que vio en mi.

Y así, siguieron toda la tarde. Contando sus batallitas. Y vaya que Magnus perdió esa apuesta, y con razón.


End file.
